Beware the Omen's Oath
by Phoenician Rose
Summary: What if there was another cat who helped Lion-O through his journey? Who is she and what are the secrets behind her dark past?
1. Prologue

Beware the Omen's Oath

Prologue

Someone knocked loudly on the huge arch shaped door, though it was barely heard among the clashes of thunder, howling winds and relentlessly pounding rain. Jaga had much experience and wisdom to prove his long life, but never had he thought that someone would dare try to meet him in this weather. Striding purposefully to the door, he yanked it open, letting the freezing wind slam into him.

Unusually bright purple eyes looked blankly at him on a horribly gaunt and grime covered face. What once must have been silky fur was now in lanky clumps to reveal sickly pale skin stretched taut over thin protruding bones. Her tail, which should have been swaying steadily in the air, hung limply, dragging across the stone like a dead weight. The kit couldn't have been more than a decade old, probably even less!

They stared at each other for a brief moment before the young kit suddenly fell forward in a starvation induced faint. Reacting quickly, the old jaguar cradled her gently in his arms, mindful of her injuries, and frantically called on his clerics as he ran to the healing room; the child would survive this night if it was the last he thing did!


	2. Mysterious Amethysts

Beware the Omen's Oath

Chapter 1  
Mysterious Amethysts

"Whiskers"

Lion-O growled as he clawed at the bulky arm tightening around his neck. Of course he just had to play the hero and get into trouble again. Suddenly the arm tensed then the grip slacked, before the thug let go completely and collapsed with a loud thud. Letting out a discrete sigh of relief, he made sure his hood was still on before turning to see his saviour.

"So, who can I thank for the assist?-" began the cat, but cut himself off when he saw who was behind him. The cheetah gave a mischievous smirk and tossed her long hair behind her, drawing attention to her fair limbs. Lion-O swallowed hard.

"Cheetara" she said as she casually twirled her staff around. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Cheetara snapped her eyes just above his shoulder and bared her fangs threateningly, switching to an offensive stance. Startled, the prince turned just in time to see the one of the criminals being struck down with a sharp kick from the back of the head. The other didn't notice and continued running towards the pair with a knife clutched in his hand, but the alley cat didn't make it anywhere near striking distance before a ninja star suddenly crossed his path, alarmingly close to his face.

"Who threw that!" the tom cat yelled angrily. "Come out and show yourself you coward!"

Cold, yet velvety, laughter pierced the silence and sent shivers down Lion-O's back as they turned to the shadowy corner of the narrow street. The darkness seemed to creep back as a tall cloaked figure glided out, lovingly caressing more of the silver stars in their hand. The person was obviously a female but she walked with a kind of deadly grace he had only seen during the duels between the kingdom's strongest warriors. Whoever she was, the sight of her made the criminal back away, nearly tripping in his haste, with his eyes wide in fear, uttering senseless babbles.

"T-the D-d-dark Paladin" he eventually sputtered, making the prince inhale sharply in recognition.

Recently, he had begun to hear rumours of a mysterious figure targeting various criminals throughout the kingdom. As well as having the reputation of being one of the strongest fighters in Thundera, the Dark Paladin was also known for aiding many of the citizens, both rich and poor, with their troubles, such as food shortages, water, thievery, attacks, and even helping orphans settle down at night. His father had searched high and low for the mysterious guardian but could only find the messages they always left behind... and yet, Lion-O was there witnessing another rescue.

At the sound of her name, she paused, and lifted her head with her crimson lips pulled in a smirk. She wore a black half mask lined with intricate silver patterns that also had a rose ingrained in metal on the left. The image was small and looked realistic with delicate looking silver petals that ended with deep blue tints. Though her most breath taking features were her bright amethyst Truthfully, they looked more vibrant than any gem the prince had seen.

"Well, well, well... I can't say that I'm glad to see you again." Paladin's voice was smooth, even when she expressed her, obviously false, disappointment but Lion-O could hear the slightest touch of icy rage in her words. Before the criminal could respond she said "This is your last warning. Anymore trouble from you and my hand might just...slip." Her careless voice definitely didn't match the way she subtlety aimed her stars a little lower, the prince winced in sympathy at the horror in the thug's eyes. "Understand? Yes? Now run along." The man barely heard her before he was off running as fast as his legs could carry him.

A light tap on the shoulder started the lion out of his daze; he had almost forgotten the cheetah's presence. Lion-O and Cheetara glanced at each other before turning back but all they saw was Paladin's signature message. A blue and silver thorn less rose with the usual piece of parchment tied on with a black silk ribbon.

'It was a pleasure to finally meet you my prince, I am honoured to have aided you when the situation was grim. Although, do try to stay out of trouble next time you visit, I cannot always be there to watch over everyone. Give the king my regards and please tell him that it would take much more to discover my identity. I hope you find what you came here for.

Dark Paladin'


End file.
